The invention is related to providing a continuous injecting apparatus for getting a disposal syringe mounted therein to inject medical liquid in a dose to domestic animals such as poultry, horses, pigs, cows, etc., continuously, and then apply the injection mark on the backs or other portions thereof.
Generally, a syringe is used to inject medical liquid or fluids to human or domestic animals for diagnostic or therapeutic purposes to treat or prevent their diseases. Especially, there are syringes of two types for domestic animals; one is a disposal syringe and other is a continuous throwing-in injector or syringe, which needs its sterilization after being used.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a disposal syringe is shown in a cross-sectional view. The syringe comprises a hollow body 2 including a projecting portion 2a formed on the front end and a flange 2b extended from around the circumference of the rear end, a piston 3 including a head 3a being snugly slidable in the hollow body 2 and a rod 3b being pushed-pulled by a user and a hollow needle 4 fitted onto the projecting portion 2a. 
The disposal syringe is very simple in its configuration for one use, but the continuous injecting work for many domestic animals is not possible. Further, it is inconvenient not only to inject a predetermined dose of medical liquid but also to file fluids up in the hollow body.
Referring to FIG. 1B, a conventional continuous injecting apparatus is shown in a cross-sectional view. The continuous injecting apparatus comprises a hollow case 6 including a projecting portion 6a connected at the front end thereof to a hose 9 for supplying medical liquid and a handle portion 6b extended from around the circumference of the rear end, a hollow needle 5 fitted onto the projecting portion 6a, a piston 7 including a head 7a formed at the frond end to be snugly slidable in the hollow case 2 and a pushing portion 7b formed at the rear end to be pushed by a user, a plug 8 thread into the inner portion of the hollow case 6 and for guiding the piston 7 in a longitudinal direction and a spring 10 mounted between the plug 8 and the pushing portion 7b to return the piston 7 to the original position after injecting medical liquid.
The continuous injecting apparatus enables medical liquid to be continuously supplied into the hollow case 6 through the hose 9. Thus, the hollow case 6 can be kept at a full state at the time of the inoculation of domestic animals It means the removal of the disadvantage happened to the disposal syringe and the shortening of the inoculation time.
Nevertheless, it is not possible to inject or inoculate many domestic animals with an amount of medical liquid or virus by using the continuous injecting apparatus. It is anxious that the injection of too much doses due to the unskillfulness of a user may occur the unanticipated things. It is noted that the injection of medical liquid for domestic animals should be continuously done in a dose.
The continuous injecting apparatus requires the disinfection, sterilization or cleaning of its important parts before and/or after the use, which are inconvenient things for a user. The homage or failure of parts may happen during dipping in boiled water for sterilization.
The disposal syringe and the continuous injecting apparatus are not provided with a separated marker. Identifying it on whether the domestic animal in a herd is inoculated is difficult.
An object of the invention is to provide a continuous injecting apparatus including a disposal syringe mounted therein to inject medical liquid in a dose to domestic animals, continuously.
The other object of the invention is to provide a continuous injecting apparatus for enabling a disposal syringe to be easily and removably mounted therein, thereby removing the sterilization, cleaning or disinfection thereof.
Another object of the invention is to provide a continuous injecting apparatus including a adjusting portion for adjusting an amount of medical liquid, thereby enabling an exact dose to be injected.
Another object of the invention is to provide a continuous injecting apparatus including a connector for supplying an amount of medical liquid from outside to a disposal syringe, continuously.
Another object of the invention is to provide a continuous injecting apparatus including a marker mounted thereon to easily determine on whether any domestic animal is injected or inoculated in a group.
According to the invention, a continuous injecting apparatus comprises an hollow housing including an upper portion and a lower portion; a syringe mounted in the hollow housing; a connector tightly threaded onto the front end portion of the housing and including a needle fitting portion onto which a needle is positioned; an adjusting portion including an adaptor coupled to the rear end of the hollow housing, on the outer circumference of which a handle portion is formed; a plug inserted into the adaptor and including a flange formed to wrap the upper surrounding portion of the adaptor to be coupled thereto; and a plunger including a gripper coupled at the front end to the pushing portion of the syringe, a grasping portion formed to force a user to push down the piston of the syringe and a stopper movably mounted onto a rod of the plunger to adjust an amount of medical liquid to be injected for diagnostic or therapeutic purposes and for supporting a spring with the grasping portion.
According to the other feature of the invention, the continuous injecting apparatus further comprises a marking means mounted on the side portion and the grasping portion to jet an erasable or water soluble paint or give a color indication to domestic animals, in which the marking means comprises a storage for storing a color soluble paint therein, a supply including a first cylinder, in which an inlet port is formed to introduce the paint into the first cylinder and an outlet port is formed to discharge the paint into a chamber, and the chamber for temporally storing the paint; a pump mounted on the chamber to generate the negative pressure; and a jetting portion including a second cylinder, on the front surface of which a second inlet port is formed to introduce the paint therein and on the rear surface of which a plurality of through holes are formed to discharge the paint outside, and a cap including a jetting hole to jet the paint to domestic animals.
According to another feature of the invention, the continuous injecting apparatus furthermore comprises a marking means mounted on a handle portion thereof, in which the marking means includes a storage for storing the color soluble paint therein, a pump mounted to generate the negative pressure in a chamber, a supply including a first cylinder to supply the paint to a second cylinder according to the operation of the pump and a jetting portion including a second cylinder to jet the paint to domestic animals.